


BDSM科普

by GeGe



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeGe/pseuds/GeGe
Summary: 前半部分会讲集中在加州湾区的社团及资源，以及我自己进社团的一点经验。后半部分就是Hanky Code啦www





	1. Chapter 1

大家好，这里将会是一个科普集合。主要是BDSM圈里的常规定义跟基本安全指导。本人目前也是圈里的一个小学生，有幸能从相对正规的课程中了解一些安全知识，现学现卖也请大家不要嫌弃。  
因为入圈以来就在老外这边也不太了解国内的专用名词，而且中英文需要我自己翻译的原因，有很大的机率会翻的很屎，我会放英文名词上去，如果有措辞不当的地方欢迎评论或者私信指出，你对了我就夸夸你并且改正，如果我觉得跟我内容冲突或者持有疑惑大家也就探讨一下。  
字母圈并非牛鬼蛇神，请大家理智对待每一个人。  
靴靴。

 

BDSM 基本定义

BDSM：专有名词适用于任一情景与行为中，包括权利交换（power exchange），支配与服从（dominance and submission），痛觉体验（pain play），绑缚，感官体验（sensation play）以及一切有关行为。BDSM主要分为三个部分：  
BD：束缚与惩戒（bondage & discipline）  
D/S：支配与服从（Dominance & Submission）  
S/M：施虐与被虐（Sado-masochism）

许可/共识 CONSENT：在进行某项BDSM活动前，参与者应在认知到后果与其潜在可能性的前提下建立一个共识并给予行为许可。这种许可应建立在参与者讨论交流下并且必须是出于个人意愿而非压力被强迫而给出的许可。这种共识是BDSM活动的一大特点，并且由此把BDSM与强奸及性虐待区分开来。需要注意的是，这种许可条约需要所有活动人员的共同参与。

场景 SCENE：一段BDSM活动中会出现的特殊情境，由参与者讨论制定，大概就是：我们今儿个玩儿啥？

TOP & BOTTOM & SWITCH：施予者，承受者，我都行

5\. 虐待狂 SADIST：某人会享受或者因给予他人疼痛的过程而兴奋。注释：虐待者也不一定得要享受施虐过程，大部分施虐者会兴奋也因为他们知道受虐者正在享受这一过程。

6\. 受虐狂 MASOCHIST：某人会享受或者因为疼痛而兴奋。注释：也不是所有疼痛都会很兴奋啦，比如在路上被卡一跤就不会原地兴奋。疼痛的来源与过程是相当重要的。

7\. 安全词！SAFEWORD：活动前参与者定下的词语，句子或是动作，便于bottom在承受不了的时候可以说出或作出以停止整个scene来保证自身安全。  
小声bb：在国外有专门的趴给爱好者们玩（国内我不知道），大概就是一个大场地里不同区域，你想被吊着你就带着你小伙伴去这边，你想趴着你就带小伙伴去那边，全开放式场所。里面有穿着黄色马甲的人巡逻（DM：Dungeon Monitor），如果你的TOP无视了你的安全词，BOTTOM可以大喊SAFEWORD这个词，这是公认的安全词，这个时候巡逻人员就会强行介入并停止你们的SCENE以保证BOTTOM的安全，虽然羞耻，可是对于新手而言，这种公开场景不失为一个好选择。

8\. 边缘性行为EDGE PLAY：在BDSM活动中做出将会挑战单个或多个参与者极限的事。也包括会造成伤口及生理伤害的挑战（窒息 breath control，明火 fire play 以及尖锐物品 blood play）。如果要在公共趴上玩，请务必提前告知巡逻人员。

9\. 事后安抚 AFTERCARE：事后的一段时间内参与者应表现出对对方的关心及爱护，确保BDSM过程中没有在心理及生理上对对方造成创伤或不适。（这个时候可以抱抱对方，裹着毯子一起瘫在沙发上看电影啥的，及其温馨和谐）

10\. 标记 FLAGGING：穿戴特殊的服饰珠宝，可以通过其特殊含义告知别人你都对那些play感兴趣。（以后会提及详细内容

11\. 阶级关系 HIERARCHICAL RELATIONSHIPS：广义解释为，在此种关系中，一方所掌握的“权力”会比另一方大。这种关系适用于权利交换 power exchange（PE），完全权利交换 total power exchange（TPE），erotic power exchange（EPE），Authority Transfer，Authority Exchange，Master/Slave，D/S，Pup/Trainer，Daddy or Mommy/Girl or Boy，Little/Big等等（小声bb：好累哦后面不翻喽反正就这玩意，有个别不了解你们评论问我吧嘤嘤嘤好困）

12\. 主人 MASTER：在关系中完全掌握主动权。某些人会觉得主人在关系中会一直强迫相对应的奴隶（slave）……不，那不是专业的主人请你们住脑。主人在关系中需要时刻注意奴隶的需求，同时需要为奴隶的安全负责。

13\. 奴隶 SLAVE：在阶级关系中完全把个人权利交给主人的一方。只有拥有清晰理智可以自己做主给予主人权利的成年人才可以玩这种游戏哦小朋友看看就好。注释：在主奴关系里自我定义为主或奴的人只是把这一定位作为自我认知中的一部分，21世纪大家还是有人权的。

14\. 服务型D/S SERVICE D/S：在d/s关系里的一种特殊分支，sub在某些方面需要去服侍他们的dom，比如说端茶倒水，扫地洗衣服，擦皮鞋剪雪茄啥的。这种关系中并不强调肉体联系。

15\. 狗狗 PUP PLAY：在关系中有一方会扮演动物，另一方则是宠物主人或者训练员（trainer）。

16\. 年龄操作？AGE PLAY：关系中有一方假装自己的年纪比实际年龄幼小或者年长。

 

一些常见词语缩写

SSC：SAFE，SANE， AND CONSENSUAL 安全，理智，双方共识/两厢情愿：在BDSM关系中成年人间任何行为在建立在安全，理智且两厢情愿的基础上都是可以被接受的。注释：某些行为可能含有冒险性，所以还有另外一个词“RACK”。  
RACK：RISK AWARE CONSENSUAL KINK 对风险意识的认知与共识：参与者要充分了解认知到BDSM的活动中可能会包含生理以及心理受伤的可能性，不过只要是所有参与者都对此有充分了解并且达成共识，BDSM活动在道德方面就是可接受的。

 

加一个tip，平常应该也可以应用到  
✨SAFETY CALL：在去到陌生地方见陌生人或者参加不熟悉的趴的时候可以跟自己的小姐妹约好一个时间给对方打电话，比如说见面时间是晚上八点，可以定在八点半或者是九点左右给小姐妹打一个电话报平安，可以定一个词或者句子作为提醒：如果我说了***这个词，就说明我今天见的这个人很奇怪，让我感觉很危险，赶快报警。比如说我跟我室友定的就是，如果她接了电话，我说的是中文，说明一切都好；可是如果我说的是英文，这就说明她该报警了。

 

希望第一期可以帮助到大家更好的看待BDSM，也希望大家以后都能够在以自身安全为基础的前提下与人交往w


	2. 安全知识及沟通列表

跟我漂亮的小姐姐聊了下天，收获也挺多，知道这个科普合集不会有我想象中的那么大影响力，不过能让一些愿意了解的人能够获得更多信息也是好的。我从前断断续续在国内也接受了一些这方面的信息，但是总是片面的或是不完整的，直到在这边上了一节正规课程，才算是帮我彻底打开了这扇门。我很庆幸自己在还年轻的时候接收了这些知识，基本生理常识也好保护手段也罢，都教会我如何去避免不必要的伤害。所以现在才来这边给大家做一个分享，希望大家了解更多生理常识，在大家都开心的前提下学会保护自己保护自己喜爱的人，同时想要告诉大家这个东西也并不与传统意义上的虐待施暴挂钩，我不是异类，没有比别人多只眼睛少张嘴。

 

安全细节

捆绑  
如果没有足够的经验，尽量避免把捆绑对象一个人留在室内（或者室外，反正就是不要留ta一个人就对了）  
确认血液流通  
确认你没打死扣或者手边有割绳子的工具以防万一  
2\. 开始之前要一起讨论细节达成共识，包括角色分工及场所，确保对双方精神上不会产生负面影响  
3\. 鞭打  
了解人体上可以被鞭打的安全区域  
不同的人在不同区域可能会产生不同的反应或是影响，确保生理与心理上的健康安全  
4\. 对于比较危险极端的玩法  
因为大部分玩法可能包括踢踹跟尖锐物品的使用，所以一定要注意安全  
在趴里的话要跟DM打好招呼

5\. Impact Play 击打？碰撞？咋翻啊？我好绝望。  
对于不同的手法及道具个人有个人的感受，建议先找枕头毛巾或者自己的手臂啥的试一下不同道具的触感跟柔软度。伴侣之间进行尝试后交换用户体验（？），新手可以先在后颈处跟后腰（就肾那块）放条毛巾以免准头不够误伤。  
先用鞭尾轻扫达到预热效果，可以增加敏感度哦（不过也看个人啦，我喜欢猛一点的嘻嘻）  
过程中要注意观察承受者的反应，初学者可能由于害羞而拒绝去跟自己的Top进行交流反馈，这个时候施行者就需要注意观察承受者的表情及肢体动作，如果发现不对请立即询问。  
注意器具用品清洁

 

所以可以打哪里嘞owo

基于人体有些地方实在是比较脆弱，如果不小心击打到或是在玩之前没有好好做过功课可能会给承受者的身体造成严重伤害，下面是我之前笔记上记下的一些需要尽量避免击打的部位，由于我对这种生理结构实在捉急，欢迎了解的同学私信或者评论补充👏

尽量避免的区域：关节，脊椎，肾脏部位（后腰），bony protrusions（骨头突出的部位，脚踝啥的？），喉咙，颈胸骨，耳朵，眼睛，脚背。脚心需要练习后才能玩哦。  
可以但是需要注意的区域：小腿肚，腹部与小腹，脸，生殖器。  
放心大胆的去吧：后背上半部分（小心脊椎啊），臀部，大腿，乳房，胸肌。

臀部与大腿中间连接处那一块，专门有一个词叫“sweet spot”。

 

需要事先沟通的点都可以包括哪些owo

请在开始前跟对方坐下喝喝茶聊聊对方禁忌点都有哪些，如果发现对方态度不端正请及时采取措施保证自身安全。  
安全词以及它们的作用。例子：经典红黄绿，绿色代表我可以，黄色是休息一下，红色是立即停止。  
食物，水以及紧急医疗设备要准备好以防万一  
身上新的伤口，包括新打的环跟新纹身都要事先告知  
生理心理以及情绪上需要对方注意的地方要事先交涉，比如说我有洁癖，不要用鞋直接踩上来；或者我有童年阴影，所以拒绝独处或者放置。  
身体可以留痕迹吗？如果可以的话，可以接受留在哪里呢？  
在场景中可以接受哪些称谓，或者想让对方怎么称呼你  
需要事后安抚程序吗？

 

先说这么多，下次讲hanky code


	3. 湾区资源及Hanky Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前半部分会讲集中在加州湾区的社团及资源，以及我自己进社团的一点经验。  
> 后半部分就是Hanky Code啦www

看一眼上次更新时间我倒床上就用被子蒙头，鸽鸽这个名我真是没白起。  
加了一个California Bay Area的资源整理（因为我只在湾区活动所以我只知道这边的资源，枯了），如果有小宝贝知道国内或者其他地区的资源可以私信我，我以后会继续整理出来。  
还有人问有关书籍，我个人见着过的大部分都是英文，不知道有没有翻译，不过以后我可能会自己挑几篇论坛上关注的大佬的文章翻译过来（如果我斗胆能给他们发私信要授权的话，微笑）

 

 

有关社团/组织  
建议跟我一样怂的摸不准的在进趴瞎搞之前先进个社团参加一下温馨和谐的团体活动，跟老前辈们一起喝个啤酒玩玩桌球吸取一下经验。毕竟一个外来人单独进圈真的虚，你分不清好人坏人没关系，BDSM社团大部分为自愿创建的非盈利性组织，里面的组织者对新人都相当友善，你只需要走过去跟他们说你是新人啥都不懂他们就会主动向你推荐一些对新人友善的课程及娱乐地点，并且整个行程都拽着你去认识新朋友。  
大部分团体组织都会设立课程，我在进圈时上了一节BDSM101，主要教你BDSM基本设定，如何进行安全措施，以及告诉你周边资源。  
为我今后的不羁生涯奠定了良好基础。

 

以下社团都主要在加州湾区，不感兴趣可以跳过

只接受女性成员（或者说认为自己是非男性）的组织  
1\. The Exiles：BDSM101就是她们家的，作为一个中国来的小姑娘我参加这个组织真的是毫无压力。组织主要面对非男性BDSM爱好者进行教学课程。  
2\. Butch/Femme Socials：面向人群为占主导向的女性，女Dom，铁T，女同，中性以及转性别的BDSM爱好者。  
3\. Cardea Society：一个由女Dom组织成的目标为帮助那些新手女性支配者建立基础的团体。  
4\. Dykes Uniform Crops：角色扮演天堂。  
5\. Hitchin’ Bitches：女泛性恋者捆绑教室。  
6\. Puff Cigar Socials：一月聚集一次的雪茄玩家（我一直想试试雪茄来着  
7\. San Francisco girls of Leather：SF本地女泛性恋组织。  
8\. Submissive Girls Night Out：一个月聚一次的女Sub/Bottom组织，坐标东湾。

其他组织  
Masters and Slaves Together（MAST）： 教育支持与资源支持。好像在很多地方都有分布的样子，包括三番，奥克兰，圣何塞，弗雷斯诺，利弗莫尔以及圣罗莎。  
Santa Clara County Leather Association：坐标南湾，面向全体。

玩乐地点  
SF Citadel：非盈利性Dungeon，也是同名组织的小基地。好地方！麻雀虽小，五脏俱全！这群老司机贼会玩！  
Catalyst：Leather Alliance旗下Dungeon，相当有名了。  
Center of Sex and Culture：存储大量教学资源，可以说是性教育图书馆了。  
Wicked Grounds：每跟一位前辈聊天就要被疯狂安利的地方，表面看上去是家咖啡厅，其实后头有个小黑屋，对新人及其友善。  
Black Thorn：没去过，因为一定要21+才能进（枯了  
Billy DeFrank Center：南湾的LGBT社团，经常举行BDSM活动。  
The South Bay Spot：南湾Dungeon，也有课程和趴。

网上资源  
Erobay Community Calendar：以日历形式放出所有活动的时间安排及内容简介，你绝对不会关闭的浏览器页面之一。

 

好了，约定好的Hanky Code👇

Hanky Code是很经典的一种party暗号，参与者可以利用手绢，彩色手环或者在皮带上挂钥匙来提示周围的人你在圈子里扮演的是什么角色。不过要注意的是，不同颜色及佩戴方向都会影响别人对你的定位。比如说在左手上绑一个蓝缎子跟右手上绑一个蓝缎子就分别代表在性爱活动里扮演的Top与Bottom的不同。  
我们把内容分为三类，分别为性爱，BDSM活动，以及其他。每类中又分为两项：颜色和方向。

性爱：  
-蓝色左边：Top  
蓝色右边：Bottom  
-浅蓝色左边：口活Top  
浅蓝色右边：口活Bottom  
-海军蓝左边：肛交Top  
海军蓝右边：肛交Bottom  
-红色左边：拳交Top  
红色右边：拳交Bottom  
-浅粉色左边：会使用假阴茎的Top  
浅粉色右边：喜欢假阴茎的Bottom  
-黄绿色左边：站街妓  
黄绿色右边：买家  
-黑白方格左边：只进行安全性交的Top  
黑白方格右边：只进行安全性交的Bottom

BDSM活动  
-黑色左边：重口SM的Top  
黑色右边：重口SM的Bottom  
-深粉左边：虐乳Top  
深粉右边：虐乳Bottom  
-紫红色左边：Spank Top  
紫红色右边：Spank Bottom  
-灰色左边：捆绑Top  
灰色右边：捆绑Bottom  
-褐红色左边：喜欢见血的那种切割Top  
褐红色右边：喜欢被切的Bottom  
-橙色左边：我都行Top  
橙色右边：我都行Bottom  
-紫色左边：穿刺Top  
紫色右边：穿刺Bottom  
-青蓝/水鸭蓝左边：虐男性性器官的施虐方  
青蓝/水鸭蓝右边：虐男性性器官的被虐方  
-黄色左边：圣水施予者  
黄色右边：圣水承受者  
-棕色左边：黄金玩家Top  
棕色右边：黄金玩家Bottom

其他  
-带动物印花的左边：有纹身的  
带动物印花的右边：喜欢有纹身的  
-墨绿左边：Daddy  
墨绿右边：寻找Daddy的玩家  
-薄荷绿左边：Mommy  
薄荷绿右边：寻找Mommy的玩家  
-犬牙花纹左边：喜欢咬人  
犬牙花纹右边：喜欢被咬  
-带银线左边：慕名者Top  
带银线右边：知名人士  
-棕褐色左边：雪茄Top  
棕褐色右边：烟灰缸Bottom  
-扎染左边：滴蜡Top  
扎染右边：滴蜡Bottom

 

有一些BDSM内容听上去好像有点过于刺激……不过要记得科普前两讲啊！适当跳出自己的绝对安全领域去追求刺激与快乐有利身心健康，不过也不能让自身情况超出控制太多。一切以自身安全为基础寻求快乐，该理智的时候还是要保持理智的哦。


End file.
